


Just Gotta Get Out

by MaliceManaged



Series: A Norse God's Questionable Ideas Of Courtship [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkwardness, Confusion, Consensual Kidnapping, Gen, Guilt, Isolation, Loki is Not Amused, Loki's Trying, Someone's So Getting Fired, Stir-Crazy, feels happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceManaged/pseuds/MaliceManaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing like a little outing with a socially challenged god to stop a girl from throwing forks at the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Gotta Get Out

**Author's Note:**

> Yes; the title is _absolutely_ a reference to a certain song. I regret nothing.

    Luna was convinced she was losing her mind.

 

    It had been three weeks since Loki had dropped by, and she hadn’t heard a thing. From him, from SHIELD... Hell; she’d almost welcome _Hydra_ at this point. To top it off, even the wifi was gone. She never considered three weeks to be much time until she faced it without any contact with the outside world; she was hardly a social butterfly, but she’d never gone more than two days without talking to anyone before. Sure, she could just walk out of the house, go to the nearest trace of civilisation and interact with anyone there, but she knew how bad an idea that could be. There was a reason she’d been placed there.

 

    She was considering it, though.

 

    Anything to alleviate the boredom that was suffocating her.

 

    She had taken to sharpening the forks and hurling them at the wall like throwing darts in her restlessness, and that was exactly what she was doing when she heard a knock at the door. She threw the last one in her hand then ran to the door and threw it open without a thought, taking Loki a bit by surprise, as he’d expected her to be a bit more cautious after the last time.

 

    “Oh, thank God!” Luna cried out as soon as she laid eyes on him, looking like she was just short of throwing herself at him with the relief on her face, further confusing him.

 

    “You’re welcome.” Loki replied, slightly bemused, as she moved to let him step inside. He walked past the entrance and came face-to-face with her handiwork on the wall outside the kitchen, which he arched an eyebrow at, and then turned to look at her. “Are you... alright, Luna?” He asked carefully.

 

    “Me? I’m fine. Peachy! How are you?” Luna said a bit frantically in a voice a bit higher pitched than normal.

 

    Loki looked at her more closely, studying her face. “Little bird; when was the last time you left this abode?” He asked slowly, almost as though he were afraid of the answer.

 

    “I... haven’t.”

 

    “When was the last time you spoke to anyone?”

 

    Luna appeared to give it some thought. “When were you last here?” She asked back, tilting her head slightly to the side.

 

    Loki frowned, looking decidedly displeased, and then grabbed her arm and pulled her to her bedroom, where he sat her down on the bed. He went to the closet and looked through it, taking out a dark grey above-the-knee-lengthed dress with bell sleeves and a square neckline and draping it over his arm. From the bottom of the closet he fished out a pair of black Go-Go-style boots, and then he walked over to the bed and deposited everything beside a confused Luna.

 

    “Uhm... what are you doing?” Luna asked, looking between him and the clothes.

 

    “I’m taking you out; get dressed.” Was all he said before turning and making his way to the door.

 

    “What? I... _What?”_ Luna called after him, but he was already gone. She looked down at the clothes again. “Eh, what the hell.” She decided with a shrug.

 

****

 

    She had no idea where they were.

 

    She decided that she didn’t care.

 

    It was outside, which was all that really mattered. They were in a lush meadow filled with flowers and other plant-life that Luna had never seen before, leading her to the conclusion that Loki had taken them to another realm. Luna was practically glowing as she enjoyed the fresh air and open space, and Loki looked on utterly proud of his accomplishment; even as he decided that lives would be threatened among SHIELD’s employees for having left the girl locked up and forgotten for so long. He might even manipulate Thor into doing the threatening _for_ him. _That_ would be something.

 

    “Should I ask what you’re thinking about?” Luna’s voice cut through the silence as she looked at him and noticed his thoughtful yet clearly _not_ innocent expression.

 

    Loki flashed her a wide grin. “You _should,_ but don’t.” He replied easily.

 

    “Riiiight...” Luna said, leaning away from him slightly and staring at him oddly. She looked around again, taking in the scenery with a small smile. “Where even are we, anyway?” She finally asked, looking back at him.

 

    “Vanaheim.”

 

    Luna stared at him blankly for a moment. “I have no idea what that is.” She deadpanned, causing Loki to chuckle. She looked around again then leaned back on her hands and tilted her head up, eyes closed. “I don’t really care.” She concluded happily.

 

    Another moment of silence followed until Loki’s curiosity got the better of him and he brought up what he’d been wondering about for an hour, “I have to ask... about the forks...”

 

    “Yeah...” Luna replied with a nervous chuckle, “I don’t... I don’t even know; it seemed like a reasonable idea at the time.” She frowned slightly. “Of course, now I’m out of forks,” She added then shrugged, “Oh, well.”

 

    “You don’t take very well to isolation, do you?”

 

    “Guess not.” She replied with a somewhat embarrassed expression. “The closest I’ve ever come to that was once when I had a really bad cold that kept me in bed for a week and dad couldn’t get time off work,” She added with a wry smile, “But even then I had my neighbours and Facebook, so...”

 

    Loki hummed. “I’ve noticed humans handle solitude worse than most races, save perhaps elves,” He said thoughtfully, “Which is understandable, given that your society first evolved to be a community. Something it would benefit from remembering.” He finished with a slight frown.

 

    “No kidding.” Luna agreed with a slight snort.

 

    Another stretch of silence followed in which Luna stared up at the clouds and Loki in turn stared at her until she felt eyes on her and looked down.

 

    “What?” She asked bemusedly, somewhat unnerved by the intensity of his gaze.

 

    “I am merely admiring the view.” Loki replied smoothly.

 

    Luna blushed faintly and looked away. “O... kay, then...” She said awkwardly, shifting to sit up straight. She hesitated for a moment then looked back at him to find he hadn’t looked away. “Why are you so interested in me?”

 

    “Honestly? I haven’t the faintest idea,” Loki replied, leaning back to rest on his elbows, “I suppose I find you curious; I know for a fact that you fear me at least some, and yet you willingly put your life in my hands, despite the knowledge that I could end it in a moment.” He huffed a slight laugh. “It doesn’t really make much sense.” He finished, looking back at her slightly disturbed expression and frowning slightly.

 

    Maybe he shouldn’t have said that.

 

    Luna cleared her throat awkwardly after a moment, unconsciously shifting away from him a bit. “Well, maybe I’m just crazy. Did you consider that?” She said, attempting to dispel the tension with humour.

 

    “I’m sure most would consider that to be a given.” Loki replied with a hint of bitterness. He sat up straight then stood. “I should return you to Midgard before someone actually notices your disappearance.” He said, beginning to offer her his hand to help her stand before thinking better of it and letting it fall back to his side.

 

    “Right.” Luna replied softly, standing up, not quite meeting his gaze.

 

****

 

    When they returned to the safehouse Luna mumbled a ‘thanks’ to Loki for the outing, which he acknowledged with a quick nod, and then he was gone. As she began to pull the forks out of the wall, she couldn’t help but to feel a little guilty, though she had no idea why. He had admitted to having been watching her without her knowledge, had broken into the house and scared the living daylights out of her on _two_ separate occasions, repeatedly ignored her requests for him to leave her alone; what did _she_ have to feel bad about?

 

    Apparently something, because she couldn’t seem to shake the feeling no matter how she tried.

 

    _Dammit; now I’m going to have to apologise next time he shows up._ Luna thought with a deep sigh as she walked into the kitchen then paused. Why was she assuming he was coming back? She continued walking and reached the drawer where she kept the cutlery. When she opened it, she was surprised to find that the space for the forks had been filled with new ones.

 

    Yeah, he was _definitely_ coming back.


End file.
